


O Sol do Inverno

by BottonYork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones AU, Korrasami - Freeform, Slow Burn, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottonYork/pseuds/BottonYork
Summary: (I will post this in English as well, but it will take time)O AU de Game of Thrones e A Lenda de Korra que ninguém pediu. Resumindo:Westeros está no início de uma guerra contra os selvagens, que aos poucos tomam as terras das casas nobres do Norte. O rei Hiroshi Baratheon promete a mão de sua filha Asami a um jovem lorde de Winterfell, no intuito de fortificar a união entre o Norte e o Sul do continente. Entretanto, acaba apenas por mandar sua filha para longe de casa e perto dos conflitos. E boatos preocupantes correm pelas terras do Norte. Dizem que a própria Senna Mormont lidera os selvagens.





	1. A Chegada Do Rei

**Author's Note:**

> Nesse AU, nenhum dos personagens de Game Of Thrones existe. A história apenas se passa em Westeros. Os Beifong são uma das casas do Norte, basicamente substituí os Umber. Os Karstark, Targaryen, Baratheon, Mormont, Beifong, a Lótus Branca e o Povo Livre terão bastante importância aqui.

**[Ukiuk]**

"O inverno está chegando."

O jovem lorde perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ouvira essa frase, o lema da casa Stark era repetido pelos nortenhos desde sua infância. Quando o inverno enfim chegou estavam prontos para o frio, mas não para os selvagens.

Os primeiros ataques foram ao norte da Muralha, patrulheiros foram encontrados mortos nas florestas. Depois cedeu Castle Black, e os outros castelos depois desse. A Patrulha da Noite teve de fugir, pediram abrigo aos Beifong, Bolton, Stark.. Maior parte deles acabou em Karhold com os Karstark. Os poucos em Winterfell eram em sua maior parte criminosos que preferiram juntar-se à Patrulha a pagar por seus feitos. Era difícil manter-se otimista quando estavam em desvantagem na guerra, ainda mais com os boatos que um Mormont liderava os ataques.

Naquele dia em especial ele devia estar com a melhor aparência possível. O rei, Hiroshi da casa Baratheon, faria a uma visita a Winterfell. De início Ukiuk achou tratar-se da conquista da Muralha, mas soube que junto do Rei viria sua família. Por isso, logo após seu treino matinal, foi ordenado que fosse ao banho e ao sair teve sua barba e cabelos aparados. Tinha que estar bonito, dizia Meistre Iluak enquanto passava a navalha com cuidado no peito do lorde, devia aproveitar a chance para impressionar a princesa.

Ukiuk não podia se importar menos. Não queria impressionar a princesa, casar ou tornar-se rei. Não foi feito para o trono e sim para a batalha, porém seu pai não entendia isso. Desde garoto, ouvia as histórias de como seu pai protegeu Winterfell e Karhold dos selvagens, mandando-os de volta para o norte da Muralha e se tornando Protetor do Norte. Não queria ser apenas o filho mimado de Noatak, queria ser um guerreiro assim como ele. Estava cansado de decorar brasões de outras casas e ouvir sobre propostas de casamento.

Quando enfim estava pronto, o lorde vestiu-se e saiu para ver o quanto a grossa camada de neve aumentara. O inverno arrastava-se há quatorze anos, mal lembrava do calor do verão. Em breve completaria dezenove anos, uma das razões para tanto o questionarem se não casaria logo. Ukiuk gostava de ver a neve cair, ouvir os ferreiros batendo no aço e as flechas perfurando alvos. Maior parte de seu tempo, apenas observava. Soldados saíam confiantes.. Alguns voltavam bem para ver suas esposas, outros retornavam com marcas e feridas, mas a maioria não eram mais vistos. Ukiuk não podia deixar de se perguntar se, se estivesse lá liderando-os, mais teriam sobrevivido.

"Abram os portões!"

Todos largaram seus afazeres e apressaram-se a formar um caminho para a entrada do rei. Logo Noatak juntou-se a eles e pediu a Ukiuk que ficasse a seu lado. O lorde de Winterfell era alto e forte, de pele clara e olhos azuis claros. Sua barba e cabelos escuros lisos eram mantidos curtos, o que o fazia parecer mais um soldado que um lorde. Seu único filho parecia-se com o pai, exceto pelos cabelos encaracolados e olhos cinzentos como os da mãe.

Primeiro vieram dois cavalos, seguidos por uma carruagem e mais meia dúzia de montarias. O brasão dos Baratheon tremulava nas bandeiras, um veado de chifres longos usando uma coroa. Quando dois homens abriram as portas da grande carruagem, desceu o tão conhecido rei. Hiroshi Baratheon continuava com o porte de um lutador mesmo após a idade lhe tirar do campo de batalha, seus olhos castanhos gentis pararam em Noatak e ele sorriu. Alguns dos fios grisalhos que lhe cobriam a cabeça agora também clareavam sua barba, deixando claro que era ao menos uma década mais velho que sua esposa. A rainha Yasuko tinha os traços típicos dos Lannister, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Seu vestido fino deixava claro que não tinha consciência do frio que a receberia em Winterfell. Logo algumas amas lhe trouxeram um casaco de peles, que Vossa Graça aceitou educadamente. Ukiuk esperava que a bela princesa da qual tanto falavam também descesse da carruagem, mas os homens do rei a fecharam.

Hiroshi andou até Noatak, que logo fez uma reverência. Ukiuk decidiu repetir o ato. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, até que o rei voltou-se ao jovem lorde.

"E você? Quem é?" Sua voz era grave e profunda como deveria ser e sua postura transparecia a devida superioridade.

"Ukiuk Stark, Vossa Graça." Respondeu o nortenho de cabeça erguida.

"Se parece com sua mãe, mas é forte como o pai." O rei prosseguiu sorrindo. Ukiuk tentou não reagir à menção da falecida mãe, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir a mão pesada do Baratheon em seu ombro. "Nunca se envergonhe de como sua mãe morreu, tenha orgulho de seu sacrifício. Você será Protetor do Norte um dia, talvez até dos Sete Reinos."

O nortenho odiava como falavam do "sacrifício" de sua mãe, então pretendia se retirar assim que tivesse permissão. Porém algo lhe chamou atenção. Mais um cavalo, esse de pelos brancos, chegou a galope lento montado por uma garota que sorria animada. Tinha os mesmos cabelos negros do rei e os olhos verdes da rainha. Yasuko logo passou a questionar seu paradeiro, enquanto a jovem respondia algo sobre querer ver os bosques.

"Aquela é Asami?" Ukiuk perguntou atônito a si mesmo, mais alto que pretendia.

"Eu disse que gostaria dela." Seu pai respondeu confiante. "Ainda pretende negar a proposta de casamento?"

Seu filho pensou, mas não respondeu. Asami Baratheon desceu do cavalo e fez uma reverência diante de Noatak e do filho, desculpando-se pelo atraso. Ukiuk estaria mentindo se negasse que era a garota mais bonita que já vira.

 


	2. Os Lobos Gigantes

[Asami]

Nenhum dos avisos preparou a filha do rei para aquele frio. Ela cresceu em King's Landing achando o frio desconfortável, mas em Winterfell... Era no mínimo cruel. Nunca vira tanta neve e, por mais bonito que fosse, também era doloroso. Como alguém aguentava quatorze anos daquele jeito? Depois de três dias, não conseguia pensar em nada além do quanto sentia falta do clima do Sul. Bem.. Nisso e no casamento. Asami já fora a Winterfell sabendo que seria prometida a Ukiuk; por mais que seu pai tivesse oferecido uma escolha, ninguém diz não a um rei. Apenas estava aliviada pelo jovem Stark ser alguém gentil.

Pensando nisso, Asami andava calma observando a noite. Não via estrelas ou mesmo a lua, nunca vira um céu tão escuro. Notou, como sempre, dois guardas diante dos portões fazendo vigília. O que chamou sua atenção foi alguém golpeando um boneco de treino por perto. A princesa desceu as escadas da sacada e sentiu suas botas afundarem na neve molhada, a dor tomou conta de seus pés de imediato. Entretanto, a curiosidade falou mais alto e continuou a andar.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente reconheceu Ukiuk, iluminado pela chama de uma tocha. Ele acertava o boneco com uma espada de treino usando ambas as mãos, com mais velocidade do que precisão e mais força do que destreza. Asami pigarreou ao se aproximar e Ukiuk parou.

O nortenho sorriu gentilmente para sua futura esposa e fez uma breve reverência. "Minha Princesa."

"Lorde Stark." Ela repetiu o gesto.

"Pode me chamar só de Ukiuk, Minha Princesa."

"E você pode me chamar só de Asami, Lorde Stark."

A filha do rei notava como Ukiuk ficava sem graça perto dela, esperava que não fosse por causa de seu nada humilde título. Talvez se aproximar mais do lorde ajudasse nisso. Ela sabia que não conseguiria pretendente melhor, afinal Ukiuk era filho do Protetor do Norte e sobrinho de Tarrlok, a Mão do Rei. Além disso, ela havia gostado do nortenho. Ele era simples e educado, qualidades raras entre os lordes de Westeros.

"Seu tio Tarrlok estava sempre com seu lobo junto em King's Landing." Começou Asami, chegando mais perto do fogo para se aquecer. "Você também tem um lobo?"

"Lobo não. Loba." Ukiuk corrigiu e guardou a espada de treino. "Gostaria de vê-la? Aposto que se surpreenderia."

[...]

Asami teve de conter-se para não abrir a portinhola do estábulo e abraçar os lobos. A loba de Ukiuk, Anyu, estava deitada em uma pilha de peles, com quatro pequenos filhotes alimentando-se de seu leite. Anyu tinha pelos que variavam entre cinza escuro e branco, enquanto uma de suas crias tinha pelos negros, outra pelos brancos e as duas restantes tinham a mesma pelagem da mãe.

Ukiuk abriu a portinhola e agachou-se ao lado dos lobos, tomando o filhote preto nos braços. Ele o estendeu a Asami, que não hesitou em pegá-lo. "Essa é uma fêmea. Pode ficar com ela, se quiser."

Os olhos da Princesa brilharam involuntariamente ao ouvi-lo. "Eu? Certeza?"

O lorde assentiu. "Você será uma Stark em breve."

Asami observou a loba aninhando-se contra seu peito. Se ainda filhote já tinha tamanho suficiente para que precisasse dos dois braços para carregá-la, quando adulta teria a altura da dona.

"Deve escolher um nome." Comentou Ukiuk, a filha do rei nem desviou o olhar.

"Você será... Asha." Como se em resposta, a loba negra abriu seus olhos azuis claros e resmungou baixo.

Asami devolveu o filhote à mãe, e logo Asha mordia um de seus irmãos. Ela e seu prometido ali permaneceram, assistindo a brincadeira dos lobos. Naquele momento, a princesa pôde se imaginar vivendo em Winterfell com Ukiuk, até que chegasse o dia em que assumiriam o trono em King's Landing.

"Acho que devíamos nos conhecer melhor." Disse o nortenho, distraído com os filhotes. "Sabe, já que vamos viver juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas, podíamos ao menos tornar isso algo bom."

"Eu conto um segredo e você conta outro." Sugeriu Asami, logo animada.

"Não era isso que eu tinha em mente, mas tudo bem."

A princesa pensou um pouco. Se iam casar, não havia porque não confiar em Ukiuk. "Os Baratheon são uma família de poderosos dominadores de terra. E os Lannister só não são mais conhecidos pela dominação de fogo do que os Targaryen. Todos esperam que eu seja muito boa em um dos dois, mas eu não sou dominadora."

Ukiuk a olhou embasbacado. "Você não domina nenhum elemento??"

"Nenhum..." Asami suspirou. "Os melhores mestres em dominação já tentaram me ensinar, mas nada funcionou. Não criei nenhuma chama ou sequer movi uma pedra. É por isso que meu pai pediu a seu tio Tarrlok que me ensinasse a cavalgar e lutar. Eu tinha que aprender a me defender de alguma forma."

O Stark permaneceu quieto alguns segundos, como se tentasse decidir se devia ou não comentar. "Já ouviu falar algo sobre como os Stark treinam seus lobos?"

"A história idiota da dominação de sangue?" Asami conteu um riso.

"Bem.. Nós não os controlamos com a dominação de sangue o tempo todo, como dizem." A voz de Ukiuk adquiriu um tom mais sério. "Ter seu sangue dominado é muito doloroso, poderia ser chamado de tortura. Mas é verdade, quem tem o sangue dos Stark é capaz de dominar o sangue, mesmo sem a lua cheia. Quanto aos lobos, é parte verdade. Nós damos nosso melhor para treiná-los sem machucá-los, mas um lobo gigante não é um animal de estimação. São selvagens e agressivos se sentirem-se ameaçados. Nessas horas, a dominação de sangue acaba sendo a única forma de pará-los sem feri-los."

Asami não soube o que dizer. Sempre achou que a dominação de sangue fosse um mito, uma história para as crianças temerem os Stark. Porém, soube no tom de Ukiuk que ele falava a verdade.

Antes que pudesse comentar algo, Asami sentiu uma mão cobrir-lhe a boca com força. A princesa foi puxada por trás por alguém muito maior e mais forte que ela, e por mais que tentasse resistir não conseguia. Um homem cercou Ukiuk. Ele vestia peles de vários animais misturadas e tinha um machado que aparentava não ter vindo de uma boa forja.

O selvagem estava prestes a atacar, mas o nortenho estendeu as mãos e ambos pararam de imediato. Sua arma caiu na neve e seus pés foram erguidos do chão. Por alguns segundos, ouviu-se apenas o som deles sufocando, até que os dois desabaram imóveis.

"Temos pouco tempo, vamos sair daqui."

Ukiuk segurou sua mão, mas Asami apanhou o machado de um dos selvagens antes que fossem sair dos estábulos. Antes que deixassem o local, viram mais um selvagem parado diante do portão. Esse era diferente. Usava um elmo prateado em forma de cabeça de urso que apenas deixava à vista seus olhos, e armadura de couro negro com tiras de metal. O guerreiro puxou uma espada das costas, enquanto Ukiuk estendeu a mão novamente. Por um segundo o selvagem parou, sua lâmina fina brilhava de encontro à luz do fogo. Mas logo pôs-se a andar lentamente, para desespero do Stark. Asami avançou em sua direção e brandiu o machado, mas um simples gesto da mão do dominador arremessou a arma para longe, derrubando a princesa junto. Era um dominador de metal, não havia muito que a garota pudesse fazer.

Sendo que a dominação de sangue não funcionava, Ukiuk usou a água na neve. Mas antes que seu ataque chegasse ao selvagem, o mesmo comandou uma das tiras de sua armadura a atravessar o peito do jovem lorde.

O dominador de metal voltou-se a Asami, seus olhos eram os mais azuis e frios que já vira. Os homens antes incapacitados vieram até eles, cada um trazendo dois filhotes de lobo consigo. Asami tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não se perdoaria se deixasse os assassinos de Ukiuk fugirem daquela forma. Ela se levantou com esforço, mas logo teve sua boca tapada. A princesa tentou arrancar a peça de ferro que prendera-se a seu rosto, a tempo de ver o selvagem comandar mais um pedaço de metal a enrolar-se em torno de suas mãos.

A princesa lembrou-se das histórias que sua mãe contava sobre uma grande guerreira do Norte. Uma dominadora de metal de olhos azuis como o oceano, que lutava com uma espada do mais puro aço valiriano. Tinha o símbolo dos Mormont no elmo e o dos Karstark no escudo. Havia sido dada como desaparecida há anos, porém não existiam provas de sua morte. Seria aquela a verdadeira Senna Mormont?


	3. Os Selvagens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre levar uma semana para enriquecer a escrita desse capítulo ou postar dois capítulos em um dia só, fiquei com a segunda opção. Provavelmente vou editar esse cap mais tarde e adicionar mais detalhes. Por enquanto, vou deixá-lo essa bagunça corrida mesmo.

[Asami]

Faziam horas que prosseguiam em meio à nevasca. Os dois homens que haviam atacado Asami e Ukiuk estavam em cavalos, levando os filhotes enrolados em cobertas de peles presas às selas. A princesa era levada no mesmo cavalo de uma selvagem de cabelos grisalhos que tinha um arco consigo. Enquanto isso, logo à frente, aquele que matara Ukiuk montava o maior lobo gigante que Asami já viu, que tinha no mínimo o tamanho de um urso adulto. Seu pelo branco camuflava-se junto à neve, muitas vezes o grupo apenas não os perdera de vista devido às vestes de couro do selvagem que a montava. Aquela poderia ser Senna Mormont, porém era mais provável que se tratasse de seu assassino, exibindo os pertences da guerreira como um troféu.

"Então..." A arqueira falou quebrando o silêncio. "Vocês do Sul não falam?"

"Vocês mataram meu noivo!" Disse Asami, sem conter a raiva em sua voz.

"Também perdemos muitos para vocês." Um dos selvagens comentou. Tinha a cabeça raspada e pele clara, além de uma funda cicatriz embaixo do olho. 

"Mataram minha filha." Acrescentou um de cabelos ruivos compridos e barba desgrenhada, que combinavam com os olhos castanhos avermelhados.

"Não existe guerra sem perdas." Asami ouviu a arqueira dizer à sua frente. O caminho todo apenas vira seus cabelos castanhos que aos poucos ficavam grisalhos. "Há quanto tempo estavam juntos?"

"Três dias..."

"Ah! Pobre princesa!" Exclamou o ruivo. "Matamos o amor de sua vida com quem estava há três dias! Kya perdeu o irmão para vocês, por acaso a ouviu reclamar?"

A princesa não respondeu. Não queria responder. Então apenas baixou a cabeça e continuou a perguntar, precisava de toda a informação que conseguisse tirar deles. "Para onde estão me levando?"

"À Muralha." Respondeu a que ela concluiu ser Kya.

"A Muralha pertence à Patrulha da Noite."

"Os Stark não te contaram muito sobre a situação da Patrulha da Noite, não é?"

"Chame-os do que são, um bando de selvagens." O careca se intrometeu.

"Os únicos selvagens aqui são vocês." A Baratheon retrucou irritada. "Os homens da Patrulha da Noite juram nos proteger de gente como vocês que vêm do outro lado da Muralha para destruir tudo."

"Vocês mesmos estão se destruindo." Ele continuou, parecia tentar não rir. "As pessoas se curvam a você por causa de seu sangue, sendo que você não tem nada de especial. É ridículo. Nós ao menos temos liberdade."

"Nós temos liberdade, abolimos a escravidão." Ela tentou se defender, logo se arrependendo.

"Quem decidiu com quem você ia casar, Asami? Foi você?" Kya perguntou calma, e Asami enfim se calou.

Mais alguns bons minutos se passaram, até o selvagem montado no lobo branco parar e, consequentemente, o resto do grupo.

[...]

O homem do elmo de urso comandou que parassem em uma clareira. O ruivo acendeu uma fogueira dominando fogo enquanto os outros montavam tendas. Asami sentou-se perto das casas e deixou que o peso das algemas de ferro repousasse contra o chão frio. Os músculos de seus braços estavam doloridos e seus dedos dormentes. Nada foi dito por um tempo até a loba negra, Asha, deitar no colo da Baratheon enquanto seus irmãos brigavam.

"Por que trouxeram os lobos?" Perguntou a princesa.

"Devem ser criados devidamente." Respondeu o ruivo. Ele brincava com um colar que tinha em torno do pescoço, fazendo os pingentes de ossos e madeira colidirem.

"Por que me trouxeram?"

"Você é filha do rei."

"Vocês nunca se calam?" Era uma voz feminina, e Asami surpreendeu-se ao perceber que quem falara fora o selvagem do elmo de urso. 

"Você é Senna Mormont?" Ela continuou perguntando.

"Não." Respondeu a selvagem. 

"E por que finge ser ela?"

"Não me passo por ela, apenas honro sua memória." Ela tirou o elmo, enfim mostrando seu rosto parcialmente coberto por pinturas tribais.

Ela era exatamente como a mãe de Asami descrevia Senna, exceto pela idade. Tinha a pele negra, os olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos lisos que acabavam na altura de seus ombros. Suas feições delicadas seriam atraentes, se não fosse por sua expressão incessantemente séria. Esfregava sua espada cuidadosamente com um trapo, embora não parecesse possível deixá-la mais lustrosa. A lâmina tinha detalhes em azul que formavam o símbolo da Tribo da Água. Era difícil dizer se tratava-se de uma arma ou uma obra do mais dedicado artesão. A selvagem não aparentava ter muito mais de vinte anos. Isso provava que não se tratava de Senna, pois a mesma deveria ter mais de quarenta.

A princesa tentou lembrar de todos os detalhes que sabia sobre Senna Mormont. Ela era lady da Ilha dos Ursos e teve uma filha com Tonraq Karstark, embora nunca tivesse casado com ele. Juntos eles lideraram os Karstark e Mormont, formando uma aliança entre as casas. Eles apoiaram a casa Baratheon na guerra contra os Targaryen, até Hiroshi desafiar a antiga rainha Izumi em um Agni Kai. Ele a venceu na batalha até a morte e tornou-se rei de Westeros. Senna e sua filha sumiram poucos anos depois, no início do inverno. Asami não sabia muito sobre a menina desaparecida, porém lembrava que ela tinha nove anos quando sumiu. Seu nome era Korra Mormont.

O tempo passou lento. Asami queria saber mais sobre os selvagens, esperava que isso fosse útil mais tarde. Entretanto, soube apenas seus nomes. O ruivo era Harrel, um dominador de fogo. O careca era Amaruq, um não-dominador. Ela ouviu Kya chamar a selvagem do elmo de urso de Korra, comprovando sua teoria. Lhe parecia estranho que a nortenha quisesse honrar uma das maiores aliadas de Hiroshi Baratheon através do sequestro de sua filha.

Quando todos deitaram e dormiram, a Baratheon pensou em tentar matá-los ou fugir. Porém, Asami tinha certeza que Korra observava cada movimento seu, e ela era a única acordada. Em momento algum seus frios olhos azuis permaneceram fechados por mais de alguns segundos. Dentre tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, nada assustava Asami mais que aquele olhar.

Talvez fosse melhor esperar por uma boa chance.


	4. A Alcateia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive um bloqueio de criatividade horrível. Só consegui escrever hoje ouvindo uma playlist de Katy Perry que eu não abria há tempos. De alguma forma isso me inspirou (Talvez seja porque quando ouço Firework só consigo pensar na Korra brilhando no Estado Avatar)

[Asami]

O sol ainda não havia aparecido por completo quando Asami despertou. Podia ouvir os choros e latidos agoniantes dos lobos do lado de fora. A princesa levantou devagar, sentindo o vento gelado em seu rosto.

Quando saiu de sua cabana, desviou o olhar para os próprios pés de imediato. Um veado encontrava-se morto no chão, com uma flecha no pescoço e seu sangue misturando-se à neve. A junção criava uma coloração rosada nauseante, mas não tanto quanto Amaruq tirando a pele do animal. Kya e Harrel não se encontravam por perto. Os filhotes estavam presos em uma espécie de alto cercado de gelo do qual tentavam pular, mas escorregavam.

"Por que estão chorando?" Asami perguntou a si mesma, assistindo Asha choramingar.

"Fome." Asami apenas notou Korra quando a mesma aproximou-se carregando um animal menor.

Era uma raposa, com certeza um filhote, e tinha as patas presas por tiras de metal. A Mormont atirou o animal dentro do cercado e com um movimento de sua mão as tiras prenderam-se a seus braços, junto das outras que lhe serviam de defesa e munição.

Asami assistiu, horrorizada, a pequena raposa correndo enquanto os lobos saltavam em sua direção. Enfim Asha cravou os dentes em seu pescoço. O animal de pelos laranjados caiu e não teve forças para levantar devido aos quatro filhotes sobre seu corpo, arrancando pedaços de carne entre suas fortes mandíbulas. A princesa não suportou olhar e voltou-se a Korra. A pintura tribal de seu rosto parecia ter sido retocada, ou Asami apenas não havia notado os detalhes em azul antes.

"São apenas filhotes! Ainda tomavam o leite da mãe!"

A selvagem não deu importância à reclamação da Baratheon. "Já deviam ter aprendido a se alimentar sozinhos há tempos. Lobos gigantes não são cachorros, não foram feitos para viver em castelos. Achou os lobos dos Stark grandes? Naga é mais nova que eles e tem o dobro do tamanho."

Asami pensou na loba de Ukiuk. Lhe parecia enorme até ver Korra montada naquela fera de pelos brancos. A citada loba, que concluíra ser Naga, estava sentada não muito longe. Mantia o olhar no horizonte, e só então Asami notou a coleira de couro com partes de metal. Tinha uma sela, também com mais ferro do que o comum. Talvez servisse para proteção, embora Asami não conseguisse imaginar tal animal precisando de auxílio. Naga era como Korra: sempre alerta, quieta e intimidadora.

[...]

Dois dias de longas cavalgadas e pausas para dormir, caçar e comer se passaram. Em momento algum Korra tirou as algemas de Asami, nem mesmo quando teve de se lavar. O metal esfriava facilmente, gelando também seus pulsos no processo.

Os filhotes de lobo pareciam a cada dia mais sérios. Não choramingavam tanto e brigavam mais. Naquela manhã, Asha havia se empolgado em uma brincadeira com seus irmãos e fizera o pescoço de um deles sangrar. Harrel havia rido do incidente, comentando sobre como se tornariam lutadores em pouco tempo. A Baratheon pôde apenas se sentir mal, afinal o filhote negro fora presente de Ukiuk.

Kya era gentil como pessoa, mas cruel quando demonstrava sua habilidade com o arco durante as caçadas. Aparentava ser a mais próxima de Korra, sendo que certas vezes se afastavam do grupo para conversar. Asami a viu usar a dominação de água para curar o filhote que Asha machucara. Harrel era o típico selvagem das histórias: grande, forte, um tanto rude. Porém, toda noite rezava aos espíritos da lua e do oceano, pedindo que protegessem sua filha. Ela não tardou a notar alguns detalhes sobre os selvagens. Amaruq tinha olhos tristes e distantes, como se passasse todo seu tempo lembrando de uma ferida. Ele gostava de mapas, e toda noite dizia a Korra que rota seguir. De alguma forma, ela sempre decorava os caminhos e os guiava montada em Naga. Havia uma conexão incomum entre a Mormont e sua loba; muitas vezes pareciam ter exatamente o mesmo olhar, embora as íris de Naga fossem de um castanho escuro.

Eram seus sequestradores, inimigos do rei. Porém Asami não conseguia odiá-los, pois lhe pareciam tão humanos quanto ela. A única exceção era Korra. Sempre que a princesa olhava naqueles olhos gélidos, lembrava-se de como assassinara Ukiuk. Não temia que os outros lhe fizessem mal, porém sentia que a nortenha era diferente.

Os pensamentos de Asami foram interrompidos por um uivo profundo. Kya parou pouco antes de soltar uma flecha no alvo improvisado que fizera em uma árvore. Harrel saiu de uma das tenda às pressas.

"Foi apenas um uivo." Comentou Asami sem entender a razão de tanta euforia.

"Naga nunca uiva sem razão." Kya arrancou as flechas do caule da árvore. "Justo quando Korra e Amaruq foram caçar..."

Harrel assoviou levando os dedos à boca e em poucos segundos Naga apareceu ao longe, correndo até o acampamento. Atrás dela, havia mais de uma dezena de cavaleiros. Asami reconheceu o brasão dos Stark e sorriu.

Kya preparou uma flecha e Harrel focava a aproximação dos cavaleiros. Asami soube: não teria uma chance melhor. Mesmo de mãos presas correu até Asha e a levou a um dos cavalos. A princesa, apressada, colocou a loba em um saco de peles preso ao lado da sela e montou o cavalo como podia. Bateu as rédeas com força e o animal disparou a trote rápido.

Àquela altura, os homens dos Stark já haviam alcançado os selvagens. Asami olhou para trás a tempo de ver Harrel dominar uma labareda de fogo na direção de um dos cavaleiros, enquanto Kya bloqueava a espada de outro dominando água. Então ouviu o grito da selvagem: "Naga!"

A loba correu mais rápido que qualquer cavalo de guerra, direto até Asami. A Baratheon bateu as rédeas repetidamente, fazendo o cavalo relinchar com a dor enquanto aumentava a velocidade o quanto podia. A princesa olhou para trás novamente, no exato momento em que Naga saltou e atacou sua montaria.

Asami sentiu o baque quando sua montaria caiu ao ter a pata mordida, viu o céu branco antes de cair com tudo. Sua visão escureceu por alguns segundos, o mundo dava voltas ao seu redor. Ela conseguiu voltar-se para Naga, que se aproximava mostrando os enormes dentes ensanguentados. Atrás da loba estava o cavalo, caído de lado com a pata traseira sangrando.

O coração de Asami pulou uma batida. Ele caiu em cima de Asha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com isso, temos dois lobos mortos. Vejamos quantos ainda sobreviverão a essa fanfic


	5. O Protetor

**[Hiroshi]**

O rei de Westeros havia acabado de mudar-se para dormir. Sua esposa, já deitada e coberta, como de costume lia um grosso livro. Hiroshi obviamente sabia ler, mas não gostava de fazê-lo. Yasuko, no entanto, abraçava tal hábito.

A porta do quarto foi escancarada, mostrando um Tarrlok ofegante com um pergaminho na mão. Hiroshi pretendia repreênde-lo por entrar sem permissão, mas seu semblante mostrava que era ungente.

Tarrlok se parecia com o irmão Noatak, porém era mais alto. Não usava o broche de Mão do Rei, mostrando que viera o quanto antes. Seus olhos azuis claros não piscavam e sua boca tremulava sem emitir qualquer som. Yasuko levantou às pressas e tomou o pergaminho, o Stark enfim sussurrou:

"Um cavaleiro a noite."

A rainha assentiu e desenrolou a mensagem de selo já rompido. Enquanto lia sua expressão era aos poucos tomada pela preocupação, como a sombra de uma montanha se estendendo sobre a terra ao fim do dia. Ela enfim amassou o papel dentro do punho e deixou-se suspirar. Hiroshi estava confuso, até ouvir a explicação de Tarrlok.

"Os Stark foram atacados pelos selvagens, eles mataram os guardas como se fosse uma brincadeira. Ukiuk também morreu. E eles levaram Asami."

Dentre todas as reações, Hiroshi respirou fundo e apanhou o casaco de peles que havia acabado de tirar.

"Mande uma mensagem para Lorde Kartstark, diga que quero que me ajude a mandar os selvagens de volta para o outro lado da Muralha. Se ele conseguir, será o Protetor do Norte." O Baratheon passou a vestir-se o quão rápido podia. "Prepare os melhores homens e os cavalos mais rápidos. Nós vamos atrás de Asami."

"Mas Noatak é Protetor do Norte!" Tarrlok contestou, com a voz claramente alterada. "Meu irmão vai encontrá-la, apenas lhe dê uma chance! Ele te ajudou a vencer os Targaryen, é um aliado impor..."

"Eu confiei a segurança da minha filha a seu irmão. E agora ela foi levada por selvagens. Tem alguma ideia do quanto eles são perigosos? Não posso simplesmente perdoar isso." O Baratheon levantou a voz impaciente, fazendo o nortenho baixar a cabeça. "Avise logo os homens e mande a mensagem. Aliás, prepare dois corvos. Chame os Beifong, preciso do apoio deles na guerra."

Tarrlok assentiu hesitante, como se o gesto lhe causasse dor. "Vossa Graça, há mais. Há rumores no Norte, de vários homens que sobreviveram aos ataques. Eles viram quem lidera os selvagens. Tem o elmo de urso, a espada Nanuk, o escudo dos Karstark... Só pode ser Senna Mormont."

"Senna desapareceu. Nanuk foi perdida. É algum impostor." O rei respirou fundo e sentou-se em sua cama. Seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça. Eram muitos problemas juntos, se atropelando e o confundindo. "Mesmo que Senna estivesse viva, não trairia o Norte desse jeito. Ela e Tonraq lutaram a meu lado, me ajudaram a derrubar Izumi. Ela não trairia a casa Baratheon."

"Vou mandar os corvos e preparar os melhores homens, Vossa Graça."

Tarrlok fez uma reverência e saiu a passos rápidos, logo o rei voltou-se a sua esposa. Yasuko estava de cabeça baixa sentada na beira da cama, Hiroshi deixou-se desabar ao seu lado. Após um longo suspiro, ele envolveu sua esposa em um abraço apertado.

"Primeiro Asami... E agora você vai também?"

Com tais palavras a voz da rainha fraquejou, prestes a falhar. O monarca tirou alguns segundos para pensar antes de responder.

"Eu sempre voltei." Afirmou Hiroshi, tentando animá-la.

Yasuko ergueu o olhar ao rosto do marido, contendo mais algumas lágrimas teimosas. "Ao menos me deixe ir, também quero encontrá-la."

"Você tem que ficar e proteger King's Landing. Isso se alguém for burro de te enfrentar."

A rainha forçou um sorriso. "Eu disse que um Beifong seria melhor para ela."

.

**[Ty Lee - dois anos antes]**

Ty Lee Targaryen ofegava, mal aguentava-se em pé. Seu corpo inteiro doía devido ao esforço, passou a noite treinando na praia de Dragonstone. Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego, seus pés descalços sumiam em meio à areia e à água gelada. A garota desferiu três golpes em sucessão, disparando chamas laranjadas no ar.

"O que foi isso??" A voz de Azula a fez encolher-se e recuar alguns passos.

Sua tia-avó assistia seu treino analisando-a meticulosamente. Azula cruzou os braços sobre seus grossos casacos de pele, flocos de neve prendiam-se a seus cabelos brancos. Sua expressão era intimidadora, parecia até mesmo com raiva. Ela andou até Ty Lee com certo desgosto no olhar.

"Pode me explicar que dominação patética foi essa?" A garota apenas baixou a cabeça quieta. "Como espera alcançar o trono se não consegue sequer criar uma chama decente?"

"Eu não quero o trono." Ela se arriscou a responder, na esperança de que sua tia ao menos tentasse compreender. "Minha mãe dizia que eu teria uma escolha. E não quero ser rainha."

"Izumi era fraca, assim como meu irmão. Eles morreram por causa disso."

A voz de Azula soava perigosamente calma. Ela estendeu a mão e uma chama azul passou a dançar entre seus dedos. Ty Lee deu um passo para trás. O calor era mais intenso que o do fogo normal, ela podia senti-lo em seu rosto a alguns metros de distância. O fogo azul queimava agitado, tremulando como se mal esperasse para se libertar do controle da dominadora.

"Só nós duas temos esse poder. As únicas em todo o continente." Azula permitiu que a chama se extinguisse, tinha um brilho faminto nos olhos. "Você deve aprender a dominar apenas o fogo azul. Sempre. Continue praticando."

Ty Lee esperou que sua tia-avó se afastasse. Ela sabia que não poderia mais cometer erros, Azula não deixaria isso passar em branco. Precisava ser absolutamente perfeita. A jovem Targaryen lembrou-se de sua prima Asami, a herdeira do trono. A Baratheon sempre pareceu temer a força de Ty Lee, desviava o olhar ou se afastava quando ela dominava o fogo azul. Era divertido ver a princesa daquele jeito. Sua mãe, Yasuko, não confiava em Ty Lee. Ela dizia que Azula havia corrompido Izumi e agora fazia o mesmo com a sobrinha. Ty Lee simplesmente concluiu que a rainha queria esconder que tinha medo do que ela era capaz.

A jovem Targaryen respirou fundo e se preparou para mais uma sequência de golpes. O vento gelado do inverno soprou forte contra a pele exposta de seu abdômen. Ela usava apenas uma calça e ataduras que lhe cobriam o peito. Segundo Azula, se pudesse usar o fogo azul em tais condições, seria capaz de usá-lo com facilidade em qualquer situação. Ty Lee sorriu ao perceber que já não sentia mais o frio, naquele momento seria capaz de tudo.

Ela girou sobre um dos calcanhares e chutou o ar, produzindo um perfeito arco de chamas azuis.

Azula assentiu satisfeita. "Terminamos por hoje. Amanhã, treinamos o relâmpago."


End file.
